1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic writing and erasing device, and specifically to a handheld, pencil-like, electronic writing and erasing instrument adapted for use with a rewritable media, displays, and surfaces, particularly those using a nanotechnology-based display colorant.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been recent developments in the field of “electronic media.” Commercially available mechanisms by Xerox Corporation with respect to its Gyricon™ sphere technology and E Ink Corporation with respect to its bichromal microcapsule technology are used to produce electronic images, improving resolution over conventional displays such as liquid crystal displays (“LCD”). See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,027 (Sheridon, assignee Xerox Corp.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851 (Jacobson, assignee E Ink Corp.).
Assignee herein, Hewlett-Packard Company, has gone beyond these microcapsule-based colorant technologies by creating a bi-modal molecular colorant that is useful for rewritable media, displays, surfaces, and the like. In some embodiments, the molecules are also bistable, meaning that an electronic holding field is not necessary to maintain a particular state. The term “rewritable” as used herein should be understood to mean writable and erasable. In the main, the goal of such electronic, rewritable product development is to provide a means for producing electronic images that truly resembles hard copy in appearance and readability. The Appendix hereto provides a detailed description of one of the Hewlett-Packard inventions in this field of technology.
In general, electronic display and electronic media devices use conventional input mechanisms such as computer keyboards, computer adapted styli, computer mouse, Wacom™ cable-connected Deskpad and writing stylus, and the like, coupled to electrode arrays proximate the electronic media, or electronic media based display, to image data into a readable format.
There is a need for a computer-free device to manually image and to annotate images produced electronically.